1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to toothbrushes for cleansing the tooth roots of a user. In particular, the subject invention relates to a subgingival toothbrush for disrupting bacteria under the gum line of a user's tooth. In particular, this invention directs itself to a subgingival toothbrush for insertion under the gum and between the teeth of a user for applying abrasive forces to bacteria adhered to a user's tooth below the gum line. Still further, this invention relates to a subgingival toothbrush which includes a first and second set of bristles longitudinally aligned to each other and mounted on a base section of the toothbrush handle. Still further, the subgingival toothbrush includes the first and second sets of bristles extending to a length approximating 16.0 mm above the base section of the handle member to allow for insertion and abrasive action deep into periodontal pockets beneath the gum line of the user, Additionally, this invention directs itself to a subgingival toothbrush which includes longitudinally aligned and adjacently located first and second sets of bristles having end sections with inclined envelopes to allow ease of insertion beneath the gum line of a user. Further, this invention relates to a subgingival toothbrush including sleeve members surrounding the first and second sets of bristles and extending throughout a predetermined length of the bristles to provide a stabilizing effect for the bristles when force loads are applied.
2. Prior Art
Toothbrushes are well known in the art. However, most toothbrushes are used for control of supragingival and marginal bacterial plaque. Such prior art toothbrush systems do not provide for the elements which allow insertion and optimized disruption of bacteria below the gum line of a user.
Optimized periodontal infection control is temporarily provided by scaling and root planing however, such cannot be done daily in the privacy of one's home as part of a patient's treatment plan. Ultrasonic instruments have been used to provide subgingival cleansing however, as in the case of scaling and root planing, such must be provided by an expert in the use of such instruments and cannot be accomplished by the patient as part of a home treatment plan on a routine basis as needed since destructive bacterial growth will recur quickly.
Ordinary or traditional brushing may well control supragingival and marginal bacterial plaque however, such does not address the problem of insertion of the toothbrush below the gum line where gum diseases occur. In standard well known toothbrush combinations, the plurality of sets of bristles extend over a wide area of the toothbrush and are not adaptable for insertion between the tooth and the gum line into periodontal pockets which is necessary in any subgingival control program.
Other techniques such as flossing also provide for control of supragingival and marginal bacterial plaque however, such flossing does not allow for subgingival insertion and abrasive contact with bacteria more than 2-3 mm under the user's gum line, and not even that where concave root surfaces exist.
In some prior art massaging devices, a handle member includes a rubber tip extending therefrom which may be inserted between the teeth to massage the gums of the user but is not insertable deep into periodontal pockets. However, such tips do not provide for the abrasive action of a subgingival toothbrush necessary to remove and disrupt bacteria beneath the gum line of a user.
The best prior art known to the Applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,260; 3,110,918; 2,882,544; 4,654,922; 5,000,684; 1,370,343; 1,693,384; 4,882,803; 4,679,272; 4,471,505; 4,263,691; and, 3,677,264.
Prior art systems such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,260 direct themselves to tooth cleaning and polishing systems for cleansing and polishing teeth and massaging and stimulating the gums. However, such prior art systems extend throughout a large cross-sectional area and are not adaptable for insertion between the gum line and a tooth for abrasive contacting of teeth below the gum line for disruption of bacteria adhered to the tooth.